This invention relates to a phantom coil cover. More particularly, this invention relates to a phantom coil cover for the theft prevention of automotive vehicles.
Theft prevention devices for automotive vehicles are well known in the art. However, the majority of these devices utilize complex mechanisms of circuitry to accomplish this objective.
Additionally, very few of these devices utilize the ignition coils of the automotive vehicle to prevent theft prevention. For example, some of these devices have a circuit with a manually controlled switch, attached to the ignition coils, in which the switch will ground the circuit to the ignitioncoils when turned to its "on" position thereby preventing the vehicle from starting. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,531. Other prior art devices utilize a coil housing in which the ignition coils are placed. These latter devices have an engageable and removable coil housing cover whereby the cover can be disengaged from the coils and housing and the coils can be removed when leaving the vehicle. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,259. Still other prior art devices utilize a housing for the ignition coils which is tamperproof. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,242,142; 2,282,732; and 2,861,644. However, these latter housings can only be opened by a trained mechanic with special tools and only after a period of time which is long enough to discourage a thief.
The present application provides a unique solution to the above problem.